The Way We Were
by Pari
Summary: This takes place after Vangie's coma. What if she awoke and lost a couple of years. She awakens and thinks she and John are still together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **This takes place after Vangie's coma. What if she awoke and lost a couple of years. She awakens and thinks she and John are still together.**  
**Rating: G: General Audience**  
**Categories: Canon**  
**Characters: None**  
**Genres: Romance, Angst**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Challenges: None**  
**Series: None**  
**Published: 2008.04.05**  
**Updated: 2008.07.24**

**The Way We Were by Pari**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

He pulled up to the facility and hurried inside. He hadn't reached the nurse's station before he spotted several familiar faces.

"Oh thank God, you came." The eldest woman in the group cried out as she rushed to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "I know we haven't always been on the best terms but I didn't know who else to call."

"No, I'm glad you called me. I want to help first you gotta tell me what happened."

"We don't really know ourselves." The younger woman spoke out. "We got the call just moments before we called you in."

"John," The woman still holding on to his arm spoke out. "She's gone. Cookie's missing."

"Evangeline?" His throat tightened and his mind suddenly couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

"Yeah, the nurses said they went in to check her this morning like they always do, but her bed was empty." The young woman spoke again as she nervously pulled at her hair. "And these fools can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Don't worry Layla, we'll find her. I'll find her. Who's the administer of the hospital?" John asked as he addressed Lisa Williamson.

"Dr. Jones. His office is right there, he's in there talking with the local sheriff." Lisa answered.

"OK I'm going to go talk with them see if I can get some more information and find out what they plan on doing to find Evangeline."

"Thank you John." Lisa said with genuine gratitude.

"I'll be right back." John said and then moved to the closed office door. He only knocked once and then opened the door, not waiting for permission to enter.

"May I help you?" Dr. Jones asked as he and the sheriff turned to where he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm Detective John McBain from Llanview PD. I'm here on behave of the Williamson family. I'd like to know how a comatose woman went missing in this facility, and exactly what you have planned to find her."

"Llanview PD, well son you're way out of your jurisdiction." The Sheriff stated as he stood from the chair he had been seated in. "I'm Sheriff Dixon and I'll be in charge of this investigation."

"Sheriff, as I said I'm here on behave of the family. I'm a close friend of Evangeline's. I'm just here to help find her." Before the Sheriff could reply an orderly entered the room.

"Dr. Jones we've found the missing patient, they got her restrained in exam room 17." The orderly said and Dr Jones moved from his desk.

"Restrained?" John repeated.

"Yeah she was pretty distraught when we found her. She started attacking us, so we had to restrain her to keep her from hurting us or herself."

"She's awake?" John asked.

"Yes sir, which explains how her body got out of her room. She walked out." The Orderly continued.

"Did you tell the family on your way in?" Dr. Jones asked as he headed out the door.

"No sir I thought that was something you should do."

"Good, thank you Jimmy I'll handle it from here, you can go back to your station. Detective McBain I would like the chance to examine Ms. Williamson before I speak with her family."

"They need to know that Evangeline's been found and that she's ok." John said.

"Yes of course, but I don't want to let on that Ms. Williamson is awake. It may not be a permanent thing and I'd hate to get their hopes up for nothing."

"You mean she could slip back into the coma?" John asked and his joy at hearing Evangeline was awake begun to melt away, replaced with fear.

"It does happen and often I'm afraid. If you wouldn't mind letting them know that we've found her and that she's ok, buy me some time to look her over I would appreciate it."

"Yeah all right." John agreed.

"Well I guess my services are no longer need." The sheriff spoke out.

"No, doesn't seem so. Thanks Richard for coming out so fast." Dr. Jones said as he shook the sheriff's hand. All three men exited Dr. Jones' office; Dr. Jones heading towards the exam rooms, the sheriff heading out the door, and John heading back to Lisa and Layla.

"John, what's going on?" Lisa asked as she stood from the lobby chair.

"They've found Evangeline." John announced.

"Oh thank God. Well is she ok, where is she I want to see her."

"Lisa, she's fine. Dr. Jones went to give her a quick exam. When he's done then we can see Evangeline."

"But she's ok, right?" Layla asked. "What happened? Who took her?"

"I don't want to speculate about what happened, until I have all the facts. From what the orderly said she's fine." John answered vaguely. "Look I'm going to go find Dr. Jones and see if I can find out anything more, and at least see Evangeline for myself. Ok?"

"Yes and hurry back to let us know she's ok."

"I will." He nodded as he head in the direction he'd seen Dr. Jones go.

* * *

"Please just calm down."

"Calm down? Who the hell are you people and why am I restrained!" John had heard her voice as he approached the door and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly opened the door but paused before entering to make sure his eye weren't playing a trick on him. After a moment Evangeline eyes locked on to his and he could see the recognition and relief behind her eyes. "John! Thank God. This is 'Detective' John McBain, my boyfriend," She threw out in a threatening tone, and all eyes fell to John who stood staring back in disbelief.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story is archived at the John & Evangeline Fic Archive: ****thehookupzone [dot] net [backslash] JoVan [backslash] viewstory [dot] php?sid=3453**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seeing you seemed to calm her down and there was automatic recognition, that's a very good sign." Dr. Jones said as he and John stood just out the exam room, where they left Evangeline to finish her assessment with a nurse.

"But there's something wrong with her. Her memories are off." John said still a bit stunned by Evangeline's words.

"How do you mean?"

"She and I aren't together. We use to be but that was nearly two years ago."

"Memory loss," Dr. Jones said as he nodded his head. "Not uncommon in patients who have suffered this kind of trauma."

"You're saying she's lost nearly two years of her life. Like it never even happened?"

"Yes that may be the case, but I have to do more testing to know for sure."

"Well is it permanent? Will she ever get her memories back?" John asked with concern.

"I can't say for sure. I'll know more once I've run more tests. Right now I need to speak with her family, let them know what has happened and get their consent for the testing. I think it would be beneficial to Ms. Williamson if you stayed with her…unless that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna feel awkward, like I'm lying to her by not telling her the truth." John said honestly.

"That wouldn't be wise, there's no telling what the ramification of learning the truth could do to her, given her current state-of-mind. I want to at least wait until I've spoken with her family and they're here with her, giving her their full support before I will consider telling her anything."

"Ok, I'll do whatever I can to help Evangeline get better. Whatever you think is best."

"Just stay with her, long enough for me to talk with her family and then I'll be back. She awoke in a strange place and I'm sure that was terrifying for her, especially when they restrained her. Seeing you obviously calmed her you're normalcy to her. I do think that having you with her will keep her relaxed."

* * *

"Thank God," She exclaimed as the nurse pulled the thermometer from her mouth.

"I'm all done," The nurse stated and she threw Evangeline a smile.

"Hallelujah," Evangeline said with a wide smile, one the nurse returned.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." The nurse said as she moved to leave, passing John who stood by the door.

"Fine you can come back but no more needles." Evangeline called after her, and the nurse only smiled more as she walked out, leaving John and Evangeline alone. "Hey you," Evangeline greeted.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a voodoo doll." She answered with a chuckle.

"Sorry, dumb question." John said as he took a couple of steps closer to the bed. Her smile widened as she continued to stare at him.

"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. You look different, but you also look very good." John smiled at her not speaking, not sure of what to say. "Why are you standing all the way over there, come, sit with me." She coaxed as she slid over in the bed a bit and patted the empty space beside her. His moves were tentative, he felt like he was taking advantage of the situation but felt that to do otherwise may cause Evangeline unneeded distress. So he moved to the bed and climbed in beside her. She quickly situated herself into his arms, and he welcomingly embraced her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, and his mind instantly became filled with memories from 'their' past. "What happened, how did I get here?" She asked as she stayed nestled in his arms, her face against his chest.

"I think I should let the doctor explain that, I'm not good with those big medical words." John replied trying the side step the question.

"No, I mean what happened that caused me to end up here. Was I in some kind of accident?" This time she leaned back a little to allow her eyes to stare up at his.

"Yeah, you and several other people were poisoned by some racist group," John began to explain.

"Oh my God, was anyone else hurt?" Evangeline asked in concerned.

"Not as badly as you were, but you're ok now and that's the most important thing."

"Why would a person want to harm another person just because of the color of their skin?"

"Because there's a lot of evil people in this world, but we caught them. I wanted to kill them for what they did to you." She smiled warmly at him as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You didn't I hope."

"No, Bo talked me out of it, he told me that you wouldn't want me doing that, not even for you."

"Bo was right, besides I'm ok now, like you said." She then pulled his face down to hers and gently captured his mouth in a sensual kiss, which was how Dr. Jones, Lisa, and Layla found them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Layla exclaimed as she shot daggers at John. John guiltily extracted himself from Evangeline's arms and from the bed. Evangeline watched John's actions with hurt eyes, which turned with angry eyes as she focused onto her little sister.

"I was kissing my boyfriend, what the hell is your problem Layla?"

"Sorry sis, but you're recovering from a serious accident and Johnny Mac here shouldn't be trying to make out with you." Layla said again glaring hard at John, who in turn avoided her eyes.

"I was the one who initiated the make out session, and since we're two consenting adults it's not an illegal."

"Sorry, I just don't want you straining yourself. We just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." Layla spoke now with a soft tone that was full of sincerity.

"We were just kissing Layla, not making babies. I'm fine and… I'm glad you're here." Evangeline said as she smiled at her baby sister, who smiled back at her. "Hi mom," She said finally greeting her mother who moved to the other side of the bed, opposite to where John still stood. She enveloped her daughter into a big hug.

"Oh Cookie, I'm so happy to see you." Lisa cried as she released Evangeline but remained close at her side. "Sweetheart, there's something that we have to tell you." Lisa continued in a nervous tone. Evangeline watched her mother's face for a second before moving her gaze to the other three faces in the room. All of their faces held the same look of pity.

"Ok, what's going on, you're starting to scare me?" Evangeline said as she reached out and grasped John's hand. John gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's about your accident baby," Lisa began as she grasped Evangeline's other hand. Evangeline sat quietly for the next few moments, listening as Lisa and then Dr. Jones told her about her accident and her current mental condition. John could see the confusion and then panic fill Evangeline's eyes as she listened, and he gave her hand another gentle squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think she took the news well." Lisa said as she, Layla, and John stood just outside Evangeline's hospital room. After hearing the news of her condition Evangeline had asked to be left alone.

"Mom, she looked catatonic. This is going to be very difficult for Vange. She's going to need a lot of love and support." Layla stated.

"And she'll get it." John replied. "She's gonna get through this."

"I don't think you should help." Layla said.

"Layla, don't you be rude to John. He came all this way because he cares about Evangeline."

"I know mom, and I'm not trying to be ugly John, really. But Evangeline thinks you're still a couple. In her mind she's crazy in love with you, but you're not crazy in love with her. It wouldn't be fair to her, having you here feeling like she feels when you don't feel the same way."

"I won't just walk away, I can't. As far as my feelings for Evangeline and her feelings for me, well that's something that 'we'll' deal with."

"I can respect that, for now, but I won't let you hurt her again. When she ended your relationship she was devastated. I'd never seen her so broken. I won't let that happen again."

"I never meant to hurt Evangeline…"

"But you did." Layla interjected.

"Look I'll talk to Evangeline. I'll lay it all out and if she doesn't want me around then I'll keep my distance, ok." John stated.

"Fine, go ahead." Layla said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't expect him to do it now, Layla." Lisa replied not liking the idea that Evangeline could be upset more than she already was.

"Yes, I think it would be easier for her now. There's no sense in keeping something like this from her now, only to have it upset her later." Layla rationalized and John nodded his head in agreement and then moved back to Evangeline's door. He entered the room and found Evangeline curled up on her side in the bed, with her back to the door, crying mournfully. Her whole body shook with her sobs. He moved to the chair next to the bed. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the back of the chair, and then sat in the chair and removed his shoes. He then moved to the bed and climbed in behind Evangeline, and wrapped his arms around her. Evangeline turned to face him she buried her face against his chest and clung to him desperately. John pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her, holding her silently as she continued to cry.

* * *

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but after Evangeline had cried herself to sleep he lay quietly for a few moments before he closed his eyes. Now it was four hours later and it was dark outside. The moonlight streamed through the window and allowed him to see Evangeline's sleeping face clearly. Her head rested against the pillow next to his but she still held a strong grip on his arm, which was still wrapped around her. As if she knew she was being watched, her eyes fluttered open and stared directly into his. They lay this way for several moments, silently staring at each other, until John reached out and brushed a stray lock out of Evangeline's face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a whisper, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"Probably as bad as I look," Evangeline replied back, also in a whisper.

"You look beautiful, you always look beautiful."

"Thank you, but you don't have to say that. I know that we…I didn't understand before why you were so uncomfortable. I told myself it was because you don't like hospitals, but it was me, wasn't it? I was making you uncomfortable."

"No, not you, never you, it's just the situation." John answered as honestly as he could.

"Which was me staring at you with moon eyes and clinging to you like an octopus when…" She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "We aren't together anymore are we?"

"No," John replied and she clamped her eyes shut allowing fresh tears to escape and roll down her cheek. She had been hoping and praying since learning that she had amnesia and had lost nearly two years that she hadn't lost John. He reached out and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Hey," he gently coaxed as he moved his thumb down to her chin and tilted her head upwards a bit. She opened her eyes and again stared at him. "That doesn't mean that I don't care about you, or that we're not friends." She only nodded her head.

"So, who dumped who?" she asked already sure he had dumped her, and that it had something to do with a certain red head.

"You dumped me," John answered with a sad smile. At the confused and shocked look on Evangeline's face, he continued with an explanation. "You thought I was in love with Natalie." He said giving the very watered down version of the events that led to their demise.

"Was I right?"

"There were some unresolved feelings, and Natalie and I did try to have a relationship after ours ended."

"It didn't work out?" Evangeline asked and John shook his head as he moved his hand from her face to stroke her hair.

"No, we realized that we just weren't right for each other."

"I'm sorry," Evangeline said sincerely.

"Don't be." He replied and they once again fell into a comfortable silence. Then Evangeline spoke again.

"Thank you, for being here." She whispered even lower.

"There's no place else I'd rather be." He spoke honestly. "And…I'd like to be there for you every step of the way, if that's ok with you." She smiled at his words.

"I'd really like that."

"Good." He said and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

"Hey you all ready to go?" He asked as he popped his head in the doorway before he fully entered the room. She sat on the bed with her hands folded in her lap.

"Hey," She greeted him with a huge smile. "Yeah I'm ready, I really didn't have anything here."

"You look nervous, that's not something I'm used to seeing, and it kind of makes me nervous." He said with a kind smile.

"Yeah I guess I am, kind of. I've been in a coma for months, that's months away from my friends, my home, my work. Oh God my clients probably have found other representation. I may have to rebuild my practice up again." She sighed heavily. "Not to mention the timeline in my mind is much longer than just a couple of months. I'm just so out of touch with everything and everyone. Nora stopped by, Layla called her. It was good to see her, and everything seemed so normal between us, until I asked about Daniel…her 'husband'."

"Ouch," John said with a sympathetic smile.

"No kidding. Nora was clearly upset but she explained the Daniel situation to me. I just couldn't believe it, I mean poor Jen. But it's got me all worried now. I feel like I'm not going to know what to say to people, or how to act around them. John I don't want to offend anyone."

"Hey don't worry about that. All of your friends know what happened to you, they'll understand. You just got to get caught on some things."

"Yeah, a couple of years."

"And you will, but if you don't it doesn't matter, you're here, you're awake. Standing here full of life and as beautiful as ever." He said and she blushed slightly at his word, as her heart ached just a bit as she remembered that they were no longer a 'they' anymore.

"Thank you John, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready to get back out in the world again?"

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

"Let's go then." He said as he held out his hand to her. She grasped his hand firmly as they exited the room that had been her home for several months.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight, you've lost nearly two years of memories?" Todd paraphrased what John had just told them. Evangeline simply nodded. "Well that's good for me, we were friends back then. Oh but I guess that sucks for you," Todd directed to Cristian who stood near the fireplace with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Todd. "She didn't even know you back then, because you were in prison being somebody's bitch."

"I don't see how you can think any of this is good Todd." Evangeline frowned as she looked to the man seated to her left on the sofa.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He responded as he reached out and tugged on a lock of her hair. "I'm really sorry you lost your memories sweetie."

"Will you ever get them back?" Cristian asked as he stared at her with a look that made her uncomfortable.

"I don't know, my doctor didn't seem too confident that I would." She answered honestly. "May I ask why you're here Cristian, I mean I get why John and even Todd are here. Todd's a close friend and frequently a client, and John's my boyfriend. Well at least in my mind's eye." Todd threw his head back and laughed outright.

"Right, cause two years ago you two were in couplesville. Oh this just gets better and better."

"Shut up Todd," Cristian warned.

"Hey don't get mad at me because Evangeline forgot you were her Latin lover." Todd said with a chuckled as Evangeline's eyes doubled in size and her hand shot out and grasped John's, who sat to her right on the sofa.

"Knock it of Manning." John warned him again.

"Why she has every right to know the truth. You two were hot and heavy," He continued as he pointed between Evangeline and Cristian. "Until he dumped you because he was jealous of your relationship with me." Todd explained and Evangeline was left feeling even more baffled.

"You were putting moves on her Todd, every chance you got." Cristian exclaimed his anger flaring. "Even though you knew she was with me."

"Yeah well, she's hot. If you don't want guys going after your girl, then you should get an ugly girlfriend," Todd threw out with and cocky smile. "But seriously I had feelings for her and she had them for me. You just couldn't stand the competition." He said as he picked at his nails in a nonchalant manner. Evangeline again shot panicked eyes to John, who could see that she was becoming overwhelmed. "Besides aren't you with my niece Sarah now?"

"Shut the hell up Todd," Cristian yelled as he took a step forward.

"I think you two need to go now." John said as he stood and maneuvered himself in between the two men.

"Why, so you can worm you way back in, like you've been trying to do ever since she dumped you?" Todd asked, as he made no move to leave.

"Todd you're a jackass, and you're really not helping Evangeline right now. You're only upsetting her. Her mom and sister will be back here any moment, you really want to hang around and explain to them why Evangeline's so upset?" John said and Todd openly cringed a bit at the thought of being on the receiving end of the wrath of the Williamson women.

"Fine, I have to pick up my boys anyway, but I'll check back in on you later." Todd stated as he leaned in and kissed Evangeline's temple.

"Your 'boys'?" She question as he pulled back.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later." He replied and then threw her a wink before he stood up and walked to the door. "Come along Lurch," He threw out as he passed Cristian on his way out the door.

"Can I come back later?" Cristian asked with pleading eyes.

"We should probably discuss some things. I mean there's a lot I obviously don't know, and I really want to know…I think, but not today." She said hoping he'd understand and not push the issue. He bowed his head a bit and nodded.

"Just call me when you're ready." He offered and then turned and followed Todd's trek out the door. When the door shut Evangeline collapsed back against the sofa into a fit of laughter, and John couldn't help but to chuckle a bit himself as he watched her merriment.

"You think this is funny?" He asked around a smile. Her laughing wouldn't allow her to speak so she nodded her head. It took her a few seconds to calm before she could speak again.

"Oh my God, Todd Manning 'and' Cristian Vega?" She threw out in a winded voice. "Apparently I was a very busy woman after I kicked you to the curb." She said jokingly with a giggle.

"Yeah well everybody wants Evangeline," He proclaimed with a smile, as he looked from her eyes down to her lips and back to her eyes again.

"Yeah seems like…well everybody 'except' the person Evangeline wants." She threw out casually and then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Do I look uncomfortable?" He replied and then leaned back further on the sofa as if to validate his words.

"No, but I promised myself I wouldn't impose my feelings for you, onto you. I mean I'm still very attracted to you and since you don't feel that way anymore I have to respect that."

"Who told you I'm not attracted to you?" He asked with a smile and then coyly dropped his head a bit. "We may not be in a relationship any longer, but that doesn't mean you're not still devastatingly beautiful, or that I'm not very much attracted to you." She was at a loss for word, so she blushed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Wow, what do we do with that?" She finally said.

"Honestly," He replied as they both purposely avoided the other's gaze. "I don't know if we should do anything with it." He added and the smile she had on her face quickly faded, which he noticed. "I really hate to admit this, but maybe your sister's right."

"About?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you. You're in a fragile state right now…"

"I'm not crazy John McBain, I just have some memory loss. I'm still smart, strong willed, determined…"

"Stubborn," He threw out quickly with a chuckle and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Some have said as much, but I disagree. Most importantly I know what I want and how I feel." She said this as she reached out and gently placed her hand over his.

"Problem is before the accident, this isn't what you wanted, what you were feeling. I know it might be hard for you to believe right now, but you were in love with Cristian Vega, and I got the distinct impression you were developing feelings for Manning too." She crinkled her face up into a frown.

"Todd I can see that, if I squint really hard and overlooked that fact that he's a very bad boy sometimes, and he has this crazy obsession with Blair. He is rich and powerful, and handsome, and sexy…"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." John said cutting her praises of Todd Manning off. It instantly hit him that he was jealous. Evangeline giggled a bit loving that he was obviously jealous.

"But Cristian, I just don't' see that happening. I mean he's so not the type of guy I usually go for."

"Oh, I thought that was me." John replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah you are definitely an anomaly, a fluke, once in a life-time kind of guy." Again they shared a smile. "Seriously, even though I'm hearing all these things about who I was before the accident, who I was with. None of it really matters, because 'right now'," She squeezed his hand as she slid over closer to him. "Right at this moment," She reached out her other hand and stroked his hair and then cupped his face as she leaned in closer to him. "I want you." She said matter of fact, as their faces hovered close to each other. They both watched the others mouth in anticipation as their breathing increased and became more heavy. In the end it had been John who closed the remaining distance, and swiftly captured her mouth with his. Evangeline happily moaned into his mouth as she snaked her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his scalp. He lifted her, moving her from her seated position beside him to a position straddling his lap. He then locked his hand onto either side of her head, entangling his fingers in her long thick tresses, and pulled her closer.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing?" Layla yelled out startling the would be lovers. They quickly released each other and moved apart as they stared wide-eyed at the two women standing in the doorway, clutching many bags.

"Hey you guys are back early." Evangeline spoke out through slightly swollen lips as she raked her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth down her tussled locks.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been the third ring that snatched him from his sleep. He reached out blindly and grasped the phone.

"McBain," He said groggily, his head still in a haze of sleep.

"John," A soft low voice called out to him, and instantly pulled him from his sleepy state. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Evangeline?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you up." She continued to speak in a hushed tone.

"No, don't worry about that, what's wrong?" He asked as a concern for her filled him, making his heart rate increase.

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to someone who doesn't drive me crazy. But I didn't realize it was so late, and I woke you. I'm really sorry."

"Hey," He called out stopping her ranting. "It's just 12:30, not that late and I told you, you can call me anytime you needed to, didn't I?"

"Yeah," She replied with a smile as she relaxed a bit and leaned her back more comfortably against her bathtub.

"Hon, why are you whispering?" John asked as he leaned back against his pillows, and tucked his free hand behind his head.

"Because I don't want to wake Layla or mom, they stayed over. So I went into my bathroom."

"Oh, they're still mad at me huh? They probably stayed because they were worried I'd come back over." John said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but more worried because they know I'd let you back in. Layla was especially vocal about how she was against the idea of me getting close with you again. I guess she was privy to our break up. She says I was really hurt."

"Well it wasn't a joyous time for me either. I didn't want our relationship to end Evangeline." He proclaimed and it seemed to stun her into silence. "Evangeline?"

"Did you fight for our relationship?" She finally asked.

"I tried but you were very stubborn, and then there was Layla always there running interference."

"Why did our relationship end?" She asked for a split second he thought about lying to her, but then thought better of it. He had decided after leaving her apartment that there was still something strong between them, and if they were going to try to rebuild a relationship of any kind, then this time he'd be more open and honest with her about everything.

"You thought I had feelings for Natalie," He answered honestly and again a brief silence filled the phone line.

"Did you?"

"In a way but not like you thought. You thought I loved Natalie, but that wasn't it. I felt like I had to look out for her, protect her because of what happened; well what we all thought happened to Christian. Natalie blamed me for that and I guess I blamed myself so I felt like I owed it to her to always be there whenever she needed me. But it was never love not even after…" He ended his statement fearing he was about to indulge too much information.

"Even after what?" Evangeline asked, pushing him to finish.

"After you and I broke up, Natalie and I tried," He took a deep breath before he continued. "We tried to have a relationship. I thought maybe there was something to what you and everyone else seem to think was between us. So we tried and it didn't work out. I'm not now nor have I ever been in love with Natalie. In fact I've only ever been in love two women…"

"Right Caitlin and Eve?" Evangeline cut in with a slightly deflated sigh.

"Well, yeah Caitlin was one but my mom…contrary to what Freud may have thought, I'm not in love with my mother." John announced with a chuckle and Evangeline couldn't help but to giggle at the absurd notion as well.

"Sorry that is a pretty disgusting thought," She apologized as she crinkled up her face into a frown. "I don't know why it came into my head."

"It's you, just so you know. You are one of the two, you know the two women that I have ever been in love with." John spoke in a somber tone.

"Wow,"

"What?"

"Well, I don't hear angels singing or see rainbows and butterflies." She stated.

"Huh?" John inquired as a smile spread across his face.

"It's silly but I always thought that hearing those words fall from your lips would…I don't know, I guess I just thought I'd feel different or see things differently."

"Sorry I've disappointed you."

"No, no John its not that at all. I'm just remembering something you told me, you know about the words not mattering. That it's the actions that are most important, and you were right."

"Oh yeah, I was right. I feel like I should be recording this for the record." John teased and earned a laugh from Evangeline.

"Yeah maybe you should because me admitting I'm wrong doesn't happen too often."

"Oh believe me I know." He replied as they continued to laugh. After a few seconds to calm themselves John spoke again. "Would you like to have…"

"Yes," Evangeline interjected immediately.

"Don't you want to hear what I'm asking before you agree to it?" He asked even as a huge smile lit his face.

"Not if it involves you and I doing something together. You were about to ask me out right, otherwise my mind has been complete damaged and I can no longer pick up those kinds of signs."

"Yeah I was asking you out to lunch, tomorrow. That is if you don't already have plans,"

"I don't." She confirmed.

"And you can find a way to ditch your mom and your sister."

"John McBain, I am a grown woman I don't have to hide my having lunch with you from my mom and sister. And as a matter of fact it just so happens that there is this exhibit at the museum that I know my mom wants to go see, and she and Layla will be going there tomorrow.

"Wow how did you convince them to go without you?" John asked curiously.

"Well technically they don't know yet, in fact I plan on purchasing the two tickets online as soon as I hang up with you. Then I plan to be incognito and out of the house before they wake up in the morning."

"That's a pretty good plan except my office is gonna be the first place they stop when they realize you've disappeared."

"Hmmm, that is true so I guess the only solution is for you to take the day off and run away with me."

"I guess so." He agreed which caught Evangeline by surprise.

"Wait…what…did you just say that you're gonna take the day off...the 'entire' day off and spend it with me?"

"Yeah, but it was your idea."

"Geez a lot has definitely changed since I've been away."

"Yes it has but this is just me keeping a promise, to God." John said and when he heard the slight gasp on the other end of the phone he continued. "I promised God that if he would let you wake up and give me another chance that I would do things better…do it right. So tomorrow you and I are going to take a long drive somewhere and have a nice lunch, together. Ok?"

"Ok." Evangeline concurred and she clutched the phone with both hands and bit down on her bottom lip to contain the girly squeal that wanted out.

"We should try and get some sleep because we have a busy day tomorrow." John suggested though he knew that he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep.

"Yeah ok, goodnight John."

"Goodnight Evangeline." With that they both hung up and both found sleeping a hard task for the rest of the night.


End file.
